Überlebenskampf
by Mochirella
Summary: Wenige Wochen vor Harrys elftem Geburtstag unternehmen die Dursleys mit ihm als Anhang eine mehrwöchigen Reise in die Karibik. Doch anders als geplant enden sie mehr oder weniger lebendig nach einem Schiffbruch auf einer Insel, welche ein gefährliches Geheimnis birgt. Wird Harry es schaffen, zu überleben und von dieser gottverlassenen Insel zu verschwinden? WIRD ÜBERARBEITET!
1. Prolog

Das Kreuzfahrtschiff machte gute Fahrt, es war schönes Wetter und die Gäste entspannten auf den Liegestühlen, die überall an Deck standen. Mittlerweile waren sie wieder auf dem Rückweg, die Fahrt neigte sich so langsam ihrem Ende zu.  
Auch Harry stand an Deck und beobachtete das ruhige Meer, einige Vögel am Himmel oder er sah einfach nur zu, wie sein Cousin sich mit Eis vollstopfte.  
Harry war nicht ganz klar gewesen, warum die Dursleys ihn mitgenommen hatten, aber sie wollten es Mrs. Figg wahrscheinlich nicht aufbürden, wochenlang nach Harry zu schauen. Sie war ja auch nicht mehr die Jüngste und wollte vielleicht auch mal ihre Ruhe.  
Und ihn alleine zuhause zu lassen wäre auch unvorstellbar.  
Das würde wohl damit enden, dass Harry das Haus in die Luft jagte.  
Definitiv.  
Also wurde entschieden, dass Harry mit durfte. Die Fahrt war sowieso ein Gutschein für vier Personen, also kostete es die Dursleys nicht zusätzlich.

Es wurde langsam dunkel, doch Harry blieb an Deck, während die meisten Fahrgäste sich in ihre Kabinen zurückzogen oder es sich im Speisesaal gemütlich machten und etwas aßen.  
Harry starrte angestrengt in die Ferne.  
Es war ihm, als hätte er dort die Silhouette einer Insel gesehen.  
Aber das war nicht möglich, denn er hatte bei einem Besuch beim Steuermann die Seekarte gesehen und dort dürfte normalerweise keine Insel existieren!  
Aber sie war da, mit dunklem Nebel umgeben wie eine finstere Aura. Harrys Magen sagte ihm, dass das nicht gut war, und bisher hatte sein Magen immer Recht behalten.  
Sie kamen der Insel immer näher. Mittlerweile wurde es immer dunkler und man konnte die Insel kaum noch erkennen, aber Harry wusste, dass sie immer weiter auf sie zukamen.  
Irgendwann ging er doch in seine Kabine, aber schlafen konnte er nicht.  
Immer wieder dachte er an die Insel und an sein mulmiges Bauchgefühl.  
Mitten in der Nacht brach auch noch ein Sturm über sie herein, sodass Harry aus seinem Halbschlaf bald wieder herausgerissen wurde.  
Er rannte an Deck. Seine Vermutung wurde bestätigt, die Insel ragte unmittelbar vor ihm auf.  
Das Schiff schwankte und eine riesige Welle überspülte das gesamte Deck. Harry hielt sich gerade noch an der Reling fest, sonst wäre er ins Meer gespült worden.  
Einige Sekunden später jedoch passierte genau das: eine weitere große Welle ergoss sich über Harry und er ging über Bord.  
Er war nicht der einzige, denn um ihn herum versuchten einige Leute, an der Oberfläche zu bleiben. Harry war schon immer gut im Schwimmen gewesen, auch wenn die Kleidung ihn behinderte.  
Also machte er sich auf den Weg zum Strand.  
Es waren knapp hundert Meter zu schwimmen, doch mit dem rauen Seegang und der nassen Kleidung war diese Strecke unglaublich kräftezehrend. Harry schaffte es mit Mühe und Not, sich an den Strand zu schleppen.  
Überall lagen alte Schiffswracks, einige vermutlich über hundert Jahre alt!  
Anscheinend kam es hier des Öfteren zu Schiffbruch. Aber das hieß auch, dass es hier wahrscheinlich auch Überlebende gab. Seltsam, dass allen Anschein nach noch niemand versucht hatte, sie zu retten.  
Doch Harry hatte größere Sorgen. Er war durchnässt und auch wenn es Juli war, war es hier doch recht kalt und der eisige Wind trug auch nicht dazu bei, ihn aufzuwärmen.  
Im Dunkeln suchte Harry nach einem Unterschlupf am Strand, sodass er mitbekommen würde, wann die anderen kamen.  
Immerhin wollte Harry auf keinen Fall, dass sie ihn auf der Suche nach Zivilisation hier alleine zurückließen!  
Er fand eine kleine Höhle im Fels, die am Eingang so mit Flechten und Gras überwuchert war, dass man sie beinahe nicht bemerkte. Sie war auch gerade so groß, dass Harry sich dort zusammen gerollt hinein kauern konnte.

Und auch wenn Harry es in diesem Moment noch nicht bewusst war, diese Höhle und sein Instinkt würden ihm das Leben retten…


	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1**  
Tag des Schiffbruchs, Hogwarts:  
„Es kann doch nicht sein, dass Mr. Potter seine Briefe nicht erhalten hat! Die Eulen kamen alle entweder mit dem ungeöffneten Brief wieder oder sind einfach verschwunden! Das geht doch so nicht weiter, wir müssen etwas unternehmen!", schimpfte Professor McGonagall empört.  
Nachdem Harry auf den ersten Hogwartsbrief nicht geantwortet hatte, wurde vermutet, dass er das nicht konnte, weil Harry vermutlich noch keine eigene Eule besaß.  
Doch die Eulen, denen aufgetragen wurde auf seine Antwort zu warten kamen ohne eben diese zurück.  
„Sollte nicht doch einmal einer der Lehrer nachsehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist? Nicht, dass noch etwas passiert ist!", ereiferte sich McGonagall. Sie machte sich mittlerweile ernsthafte Sorgen um Harry. Immerhin war ihr mehr als klar, dass Vernon und Petunia Dursley Zauberei mehr als alles andere Verabscheuen. Die Verwandlungslehrerin verdächtigte die Muggelfamilie, Harry von der Schule fernhalten zu wollen.  
Severus Snape wusste ebenfalls von Petunias Abneigung gegen Magie, aber er sah es nicht ein, auch nur einen Finger für das Potter-Balg zu krümmen.  
Auch Albus sah die Sache eher gelassen und meinte: „Vielleicht sind die Dursleys mit Harry auch in Urlaub gefahren und wissen noch nichts davon. Wir sollten einfach den ersten Schultag abwarten, er wird bestimmt dort auftauchen."  
„Aber Albus, wir können doch nicht einfach abwarten und Tee trinken!"  
Albus klopfte ihr verständnisvoll lächelnd auf die Schulter und meinte: „Na gut, wir versuchen es morgen noch einmal, aber viel mehr können wir auch nicht tun." 

Selbe Nacht, Karibikinsel:  
Irgendwann während der Nacht war Harry vor Erschöpfung doch eingeschlafen, wachte aber circa eine Stunde später auf, weil er lautes Schreien hörte. Ganz vorsichtig lugte er durch die Flechten und Gräser, die ihm Schutz boten.  
Der Anblick war entsetzlich und brannte sich innerhalb von Sekunden in Harrys Gehirn.  
Überall am Strand lagen tote Menschen, der Boden war getränkt von Blut. Einige wenige waren noch am Leben, doch sie wurden von ein paar vermummten und bis an die Zähne bewaffneten Männern ermordet. Die Männer ließen nur wenige am Leben, junge Männer und Frauen zwischen 20 und 30.  
Diese wurden abgeführt, die Toten und Sterbenden einfach rücksichtslos zurückgelassen.  
Harry stand unter Schock. Einerseits konnte er einfach nicht glauben, dass Menschen zu so etwas fähig waren, andererseits wurde er von seinen eigenen Gefühlen und Gedanken überrascht.  
Er fühlte keine richtige Trauer, denn die meisten Menschen kannte er nicht und die Dursleys hatten ihn nie gemocht. Stattdessen breitete sich in Harrys Körper eine Art Taubheit aus, die alle Gefühle verdrängte. Seine Gedanken waren jedoch ebenso erschreckend.  
Statt panisch zu werden waren Harrys Gedanken glasklar.  
Er wusste einfach instinktiv, dass er diesen Männern nicht in die Hände fallen durfte, denn dann wäre er ebenfalls so gut wie tot!  
Tief in ihm war Trauer und Schmerz, aber sein Körper blendete diese Gefühle einfach aus, Harrys Überlebensinstinkte übernahmen komplett die Führung.  
Er musste sich verstecken und lernen zu überleben. Irgendwie!  
Auch wenn es widerwärtig war entschloss sich Harry dazu, die Leichen nach etwas Brauchbaren zu durchsuchen.  
Alles, das ihm das Überleben erleichterte war nun unendlich wichtig für den zehnjährigen.  
Langsam schlich er sich aus seinem Unterschlupf und kroch zu der ersten Leiche. Es war eine alte Frau, die keine äußerlichen Verletzungen aufwies, denn sie war vermutlich ertrunken.  
Nach und nach arbeitete Harry sich durch alle Taschen, dann setzte er dasselbe bei der nächsten Leiche fort.  
Ganz am Schluss widmete er sich den Dursleys, allen voran Petunia. Doch als er sich neben sie kauerte stellte er erschrocken fest, dass sie noch lebte.  
Ihr ging es sogar relativ gut! Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf, dann fragte sie: „Wie kommt es, dass sie dich nicht gefunden haben?" „Ich habe mich versteckt, nachdem ich her geschwommen bin.", wisperte Harry zurück. Petunia nickte, dann schaute sie traurig zu Vernon und Dudley.  
Als sie sich wieder zu Harry wandte, hatte sie Tränen in den Augen. „Ich kann ziemlich gut schauspielern, deshalb bin ich auch noch am Leben. Ich habe so getan, als wäre ich ebenfalls ertrunken. Komm, wir müssen hier weg und einen sicheren Unterschlupf finden.", sagte Petunia, während sie aufstand. Fragend sah Harry sie an: „Willst du Onkel Vernon und Dudley nicht begraben?" Petunia zuckte kurz zusammen, schüttelte dann entschieden den Kopf und sagte: „Dann wissen sie, dass jemand überlebt hat. Wir können kein Risiko eingehen."

Gemeinsam huschten sie über den Strand, bis sie an einem kleinen Stück Wald ankamen, das von zwei Seiten von Felsen umgeben war, auf einer Seite den Strand und auf der anderen Seite eine große Wiesenfläche hatte.  
Dort fanden Petunia und Harry einen großen, verwachsenen Baum, der sie vor Blicken, aber auch vor Tieren schützen würde. So leise wie möglich kletterte Harry auf diesen Baum. Da stellte sich ihnen jedoch schon die erste Herausforderung, denn Petunia konnte nicht klettern. Irgendwie schaffte sie es mit Harrys Hilfe dann doch, aber daran würden sie noch arbeiten müssen, wenn Petunia hier überleben wollte. Schließlich schliefen sie nach der schrecklichen Albtraumnacht erschöpft ein.

Doch auch im Schlaf wurden Beide erneut von den grausamen Bildern heimgesucht.  
Beide schreckten beinahe zeitgleich aus dem Schlaf, es war immer noch Nacht, aber langsam graute der Morgen.  
Harry grübelte immer noch über seinen seltsamen Gefühlen und Gedanken, sodass er nicht mitbekam, wie Petunia ihn betrachtete.  
Irgendwann brach sie das Schweigen und sagte leise: „… Harry… es ist wohl Zeit, dass du es erfährst. Ich habe es all die Jahre verschwiegen, aber vielleicht ergibt sich keine andere Möglichkeit mehr, es dir zu sagen."  
Harry schaute fragend auf. Petunia wirkte, als sei es ihr sehr peinlich, ihm etwas verschwiegen zu haben. Das verwirrte Harry, aber er unterbrach sie nicht. „Es könnte sich jetzt seltsam anhören, Harry, aber… du bist ein Zauberer. Genau wie deine Eltern."  
Überrascht weiteten sich Harrys Augen. Unglauben und Verwirrung, aber auch freudige Überraschung spiegelten sich in ihnen.  
Währenddessen versuchte Petunia Harry weiter alles zu erklären: „Deine Eltern hießen Lily und James. Sie sind beide nach Hogwarts gegangen, das ist eine Zauberschule.  
Kurz nach deiner Geburt sind sie von Voldemort, einem sehr bösen Zauberer getötet worden. Irgendwie hast du aber überlebt und Dumbledore, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, hat mich gebeten, auf dich aufzupassen und dir alles zu erklären, wenn du bereit dazu bist.  
Ich halte das hier für den besten Moment, sich endlich mal auszusprechen. Immerhin müssen wir gemeinsam versuchen zu überleben."  
Petunia gab Harry Zeit, erst mal darüber nachzudenken.  
Schließlich fragte er: „Woher weiß man denn, dass man ein Zauberer ist? Ich meine, kommt es nicht vor, dass beide Eltern Zauberer sind und die Kinder nicht?"  
Seine Tante antwortete: „Ja, das kommt vor. Aber hast du nicht selbst seltsame Dinge erlebt, wenn du wütend warst, oder Angst hattest? Das waren Magieausbrüche, an denen man magische Kinder  
von Nichtmagischen unterscheiden kann."  
Harry nickte verstehend, er erinnerte sich genau an die seltsamen Situationen, in die er so oft geraten war.  
Eine weitere Frage schoss aus Harry heraus: „Und wie lernt man zu zaubern?"  
„Das ist der springende Punkt", meinte Petunia. „Normalerweise solltest du dieses Jahr am ersten September nach Hogwarts gehen, um es zu lernen. Aber jetzt sitzen wir hier fest. Das einzige, was dir vielleicht helfen könnte…" Petunia brach ab und holte aus der Innentasche ihrer Jacke eine Wasserdichte Plastiktüte heraus.  
Aus der Tüte holte Petunia ein sehr alt aussehendes Notizbuch.  
Sie übergab es Harry, der die erste Seite aufschlug.

Das Buch war komplett mit der kleinen, sauberen Handschrift seiner Mutter beschrieben.  
Allerdings war es auch voller Fachbegriffe, die Harry überhaupt nichts sagten und die ihm auch Petunia leider nicht erklären konnte. Sie hatte das Buch zwar seit Jahren immer mit sich herumgetragen, weil sie tief in ihrem Innern ihre Schwester immer noch liebte, doch sie hatte keine Ahnung vom Inhalt des Buches.  
Trotzdem versuchte Harry irgendwie den Sinn dahinter zu verstehen.  
Das Buch war eine Art Survival-Guide für Zauberer. Es verriet Tipps, wie man sich Behausungen und Ähnliches zaubern konnte, allerdings brauchte man für all das einen Zauberstab, den Harry nun mal nicht besaß.  
Doch gegen Ende beschäftigte sich das Buch mit zauberstabloser Magie, welche Harry nun erlernen wollte.  
Glücklicherweise waren ihm die Kapitel, in denen erklärt wurde, was zu tun war, hier um einiges verständlicher als die ersten.  
Also machte Harry sich gleich daran, den ersten Zauber auszuprobieren. Er musste seine Magie auf einen Gegenstand konzentrieren, um ihn schweben zu lassen.

Währenddessen kraxelte Petunia ein wenig unbeholfen am Baum herab und machte sich auf die Suche nach etwas essbaren. Hier gab es einige Beeren und Früchte, welche sie noch von früher kannte, weil Lily sie einmal mit zu den Pfadfinderinnen gezerrt hatte.  
Das war aber auch das einzig Gute, was dieses Theater damals gebracht hatte.

Nach etwa einer Stunde kam Petunia mit den Händen voller Beeren zu ihrem Baum zurück, wo Harry mittlerweile die erste Übung gemeistert hatte.  
Es war anstrengender gewesen, als er vermutet hatte, aber nach und nach wurde er besser und als seine Tante zurückkam, ließ er sie zu sich herauf schweben, was ihn jedoch einiges an Magie kostete, denn danach war er sehr außer Atem.  
Die beiden teilten die erbeuteten Beeren gleichmäßig auf und verschlangen sie hungrig.  
Aber auf Dauer machten sie nicht satt, Harry und Petunia würden sich wohl bald etwas anderes überlegen müssen.  
Nach dem Essen übte Harry verbissen weiter an der zweiten Übung. Hierbei sollte er versuchen, die Größe verschiedener Gegenstände zu verändern, also sie wachsen oder schrumpfen lassen.  
Er wollte es unbedingt schaffen, denn je besser er mit seiner Magie umgehen konnte, desto leichter würde das Überleben hier werden.  
Und vielleicht ergab sich ja so auch eine Fluchtmöglichkeit von dieser vermaledeiten Insel.  
Tatsächlich schaffte Harry es noch vor Sonnenuntergang, einen Stein auf das doppelte anschwellen zu lassen. Mit dem Schrumpfen klappte es leider noch nicht besonders gut, hier schaffte er es einfach noch nicht. Das würde er jedoch am nächsten Tag weiter üben müssen, denn Petunia ordnete ihm an, zu schlafen, während sie selbst wach blieb und Wache hielt.  
Harry war von den Zauberübungen ziemlich erschöpft, weshalb er beinahe sofort einschlief.


	3. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**  
Petunia saß auf einem etwas erhöhten Ast und betrachtete die Umgebung. Sie dachte nach. Harry hatte am nächsten Tag Geburtstag. Sie erinnerte sich, dass Lily mit elf ihren Brief aus Hogwarts erhalten hatte. Damals war eine Eule durch das Fenster geflogen und hatte der verdutzten Lily den Umschlag überbracht.  
Aber würde es eine Eule aus Hogwarts bis hier her schaffen? Würde sie überhaupt wissen, dass Harry nicht zuhause war, sondern auf einer Karibikinsel voller Massenmörder?  
Nein, vermutlich nicht. Das bedeutete wohl, dass sie ihm seine Chance auf eine richtige Ausbildung versaut hatte. Ebenfalls die Chance, dort Freunde zu finden, seine Fähigkeiten mit anderen Zauberern zu messen und sich mit anderen auszutauschen.  
Petunia konnte nur hoffen, dass Harry das nicht so ernst nahm. Oder, dass er seine Enttäuschung darüber wenigstens nicht an ihr ausließ.  
Und sie hoffte auch, dass Harry mit dieser stablosen Magie einen Weg finden würde, sie beide von hier wegzubringen. Denn Petunia war sich sicher, hier nicht allzu lange überleben zu können. Ohne Harry schon gar nicht.  
Der Mond stand mittlerweile hoch am Himmel, es war kurz nach Mitternacht. Eigentlich wäre Petunias Wache nun vorbei, doch Harry sollte an seinem Geburtstag wenigstens ausschlafen können.  
Sie drehte sich kurz zu ihrem friedlich schlafenden Neffen um, dann betrachtete sie weiter aufmerksam ihre Umgebung.

Am nächsten Morgen weckte Petunia Harry mit den Worten: „Aufwachen Harry, alles Gute zum Geburtstag!" Harry war sofort wach, bedankte sich bei seiner Tante und gähnte erst einmal.  
Die beiden entschlossen sich dazu, einen nahe gelegenen, kleinen Bach aufzusuchen, um etwas zu trinken und sich ein wenig zu waschen.  
Es dämmerte noch, als sie aufbrachen. Das war eine nötige Vorsichtsmaßnahme, um nicht von Mensch oder Tier entdeckt zu werden.  
Sie kamen unbehelligt am Bach an und schöpften mit der hohlen Hand Wasser daraus. Es war klares, kaltes Quellwasser und erfrischte sehr. Danach machten beide eine kurze Katzenwäsche.  
Auf dem Rückweg sammelten Harry und Petunia noch einige Beeren ein, die sie auf ihrem Baum schließlich verzehrten.

Dieser Tag, der sehr ruhig angefangen hatte, sollte noch sehr ereignisreich werden.  
Harry schaffte es schließlich, Gegenstände auch schrumpfen zu lassen. Er brauchte dafür nicht mal viel Magie, was ihn sehr erfreute.  
Der nächste Schritt war nun die Form eines Gegenstandes komplett zu ändern und anschließend, ihn in einen anderen Gegenstand umzuwandeln, zum Beispiel aus Holz Stein zu erschaffen.  
Das forderte Harry jedoch seltsamerweise nicht besonders viel Zeit oder Anstrengung. Es schien, er habe eine natürliche Gabe für Verwandlungen.  
Das machte er sich zu nutzen und verfeinerte diese Fähigkeit immer weiter. Am Nachmittag hatte Harry es geschafft, aus einem kleinen Kieselstein und einem Blatt einen wunderschönen Bogen aus Metall mit einigen Verzierungen gemacht. Die Sehne bestand ebenfalls aus Metall. Die Pfeile, die er danach erschuf waren aus dunklem Holz mit Metallspitzen und schwarzen Federn daran.  
Harry war ziemlich stolz auf sich, genauso wie Petunia.  
Jetzt konnte er auch üben, zu jagen. Denn nur von Beeren konnten sie beide sich nicht ernähren. Harry hatte vor, auch Petunia einen Bogen zu erschaffen, doch sein eigener hatte ihn einiges an Magie gekostet, deshalb verschob er das auf den nächsten Tag.  
Mit dem Bogen stieg er vom Baum herab und übte Das Bogenschießen, ohne welches er beim Jagen ziemlich hilflos wäre. Es war nicht so leicht, wie er es sich ausgemalt hatte, aber mit ein wenig Übung und eventuell ein bisschen Magie würde das schon klappen.  
Bevor Harry jagen gehen konnte, wollte er auch noch ein magisches Feuer heraufbeschwören können, denn roh wollte er sein Fleisch dann doch nicht essen.  
Bis es soweit war, mussten sich Harry und Petunia aber wohl noch ein bisschen mit Beeren begnügen.

Hogwarts, am selben morgen:  
Minerva ging aufgebracht im Büro des Schulleiters auf und ab. Sie verstand einfach nicht, warum noch keine Antwort von Harry Potter erschienen war. Es wurde höchste Zeit, eigentlich lief noch an diesem Tag die Anmeldefrist ab Wo steckte der Junge nur?  
Albus nahm die ganze Situation viel lockerer, Minervas Meinung nach unterschätzte er das alles.  
Der Rektor war immer noch der Meinung, einfach mal abzuwarten und zu sehen, ob Harry am ersten September nicht doch noch durch ein Wunder auftauchte. Wirklich, wie realistisch waren die Chancen, dass Harry tatsächlich in Hogwarts erschienen sollte? Seit zwei Wochen versuchten sie, ihm Hogwarts-Briefe zukommen zu lassen, doch die Eulen flogen seit dem gestrigen Tag plötzlich nur verwirrt im Kreis, bevor sie bewusstlos zu Boden stürzten.  
Wo konnte Harry sich momentan nur aufhalten? In einem Haus, das unter so starken Schutzzaubern stand, dass keine Eule den Weg dorthin fand? Aber wie viele dieser Häuser gab es denn in ganz Großbritannien? Drei? Vielleicht fünf, wenn man großzügig war.  
Es könnte auch bedeuten, dass Harry sich weit weg im Ausland befand. An einem Ort, der so weit weg war, dass die Eulen den Weg nicht schafften und aus Erschöpfung aufgaben.  
Aber wo sollte das sein? Minerva war komplett ratlos. Sie war nie ratlos, aber hier fiel ihr einfach keine Lösung des Problems ein.  
Sie hatte zwar Albus überreden können, Hagrid loszuschicken, um Harry anzuholen, jedoch waren die Chancen, ihn zuhause anzutreffen gleich null.  
Es wurde langsam dunkel und Minerva wartete immer noch gemeinsam mit Albus auf Hagrid. Als der jedoch ins Büro kam war der Professorin auf einen Blick klar, dass er Harry nicht gefunden hatte.  
Zwar hatte sie das schon beinahe sicher gewusst, doch trotzdem milderte es nicht die Sorge um Harry. In nur einem Monat war Schulbeginn. Und wenn er tatsächlich im Ausland war, wusste er noch nicht mal von den Briefen, hatte also nur noch vier Wochen um zurückzukommen, auf einen der Briefe zu antworten und all seine Schulsachen einzukaufen.  
Doch der Junge blieb einfach unauffindbar, sodass Minerva nur hoffen konnte, dass er vielleicht doch noch für sein erstes Schuljahr erschien. 

Eine Woche später, Karibikinsel:  
Ob man es glauben wollte oder nicht, doch Harry und Petunia begannen langsam, sich an dieses Leben zu gewöhnen. Harry konnte mittlerweile Feuer erschaffen, sodass er auch schon die ersten Jagdversuche unternommen hatte. Die ersten waren erfolglos geblieben.  
Dieser nicht, denn Harry hatte einen Feldhasen erwischt, welchen er nun zu Petunia brachte.  
Ein größeres Tier wollte Harry nicht erlegen. Und das aus einem einfachen Grund: Wenn etwas übrigblieb, lockte das wilde Tiere an, weshalb er nur einen Hasen erlegte. Das reichte beiden auf jeden Fall für ein bis zwei Tage.  
Petunia nahm den Hasen aus, dann brieten sie einzelne Fleischstücke, die Harry mit einem Taschenmesser, welches eine der Leichen unten am Strand in der Tasche gehabt hatte, zerteilt hatte.  
Jetzt war es ihm wenigstens nützlich.  
Der Hase schmeckte gut und die Beeren, die sie als Beilage aßen, passten auch recht gut dazu. An dieses Essen konnte Harry sich auf jeden Fall gewöhnen.  
Aber ans aufs Klo gehen nicht. War es zu viel verlangt, auf einer einsamen Insel voller Psychokiller ein funktionierendes Abwassersystem und Toiletten zu erwarten? Anscheinend schon, denn nichts davon war hier vorhanden. Doch hier half ihm das schlaue Buch seiner Mutter, welches einfache Zauberer zur Erschaffung einer funktionierenden Toilette beinhaltete. Sie hatte wirklich an alles gedacht.  
Harry hatte große Schwierigkeiten, überhaupt etwas zu lesen, denn in der letzten Nacht war ihm dummerweise seine Brille kaputtgegangen. Er hatte versucht, sie zu reparieren, aber es haute einfach nicht hin. Glücklicherweise war Harry weitsichtig, sodass er beim Jagen trotzdem noch die Tiere vor seiner Nase sah, welche er erlegen wollte.  
Nach dem Essen vergruben Harry und Petunia die Eingeweide und die abgenagten Knochen, während sie das restliche Fleisch in einer – von Harry erschaffenen – Kühlbox aufbewahrten. Den Zauber zum Einfrieren hatte er in einem Zug mit dem Feuerzauber gelernt und dann mit seinem bereits vorhandenen Wissen kombiniert.  
Den restlichen Tag verbrachten Beide zusammen in der Umgebung ihres Baumes. Harry half Petunia nämlich dabei, das Klettern zu lernen. Jedoch transformierte er zuerst ihre Kleidung in inseltaugliche. Denn das Kleid und die zierlichen Absatzschuhe waren einfach zu unpraktisch. Auch er selbst veränderte seine Kleidung. Beide trugen nun schwarze Shirts, darüber olivgrüne Kapuzenjacken, eine Camouflage-Hose und schwarze Springerstiefel.  
Harry hatte noch zusätzlich seinen Köcher mit den Pfeilen und auch seinen Bogen befestigt.  
So war es viel besser als in den alten Klamotten.  
Petunia stellte sich anfangs ein bisschen blöd beim Klettern an, doch nach circa einer halben Stunde machte es wohl bei ihr Klick und sie kletterte flink wie ein Äffchen auf den Baum und wieder hinunter.  
Das machte sie stolz auf sich selbst und brachte sowohl ihr als auch Harry Erleichterung, denn klettern war auf dieser Insel das A und O, wenn man das Ziel hatte, den nächsten Morgen zu erleben.

Auf seinen täglichen Streifzügen durch die Umgebung hatte Harry nämlich ziemlich große Wölfe entdeckt. Nebenbei gab es auf der Insel im Übrigen noch Jaguare oder Leoparden – Harry war sich da nicht ganz sicher – und diverse Schlangenrassen. Sowohl Würgeschlangen als auch die alten Giftspritzen.  
Bei der Begegnung mit einigen Vertretern dieser Spezies hatte Harry erfahren, dass er dazu fähig war, die Schlangen zu verstehen und mit ihnen zu sprechen. Das hatte ihn selbst sehr erschreckt und verwirrt, aber laut Petunia gab es diese Gabe in der Zauberwelt anscheinend häufiger.  
Wenigstens war er damit in der Lage, sich und Petunia die Schlangen vom Leib zu halten. 


	4. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**  
Es war Mittag und Harrys Magen begann zu knurren, sodass er und Petunia auf ihren Baum zurückkehrten und ein wenig gebratenes Hasenfleisch aßen.  
Eigentlich mochte Harry plüschige kleine Tiere, aber in dieser Situation war es nicht angebracht, deswegen nichts zu jagen. Ergo bedeutete das nämlich, zu verhungern.  
Gerade als beide fertig gegessen hatten und das restliche Fleisch bis zum Abend in die Kühlbox legten, kroch eine große Boa den Baum hinauf.  
Harry erkannte sie als die Boa wieder, mit der er am frühen Morgen ein kleines Gespräch geführt hatte. Die Boa schien ihn sehr zu mögen, das war ihm gleich aufgefallen.  
Nun fragte sie in ihrer zischelnden Sprache:„ _Hallo Harry, macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich von nun an bei euch wohne? „ „Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Schön, dass du dich noch an meinen Namen erinnerst. Du bist… Helena, richtig?"_ , antwortete Harry. Helena nickte und rollte sich dann neben Harry zusammen. An Petunia gewandt erklärte Harry: „ Das ist die Schlange, mit der ich mich heute Morgen unterhalten habe. Sie heißt Helena und wird ab jetzt bei uns wohnen. Ich hoffe, das geht für dich in Ordnung." Petunia war noch ein wenig skeptisch, aber da Harry mit der Schlange kommunizieren konnte, würde er Helena vermutlich auch davon abhalten können, sie zu verschlingen. Hoffentlich.

Den Rest des Tages ruhten sich Harry und Petunia auf dem Baum aus, den sie mittlerweile ‚zuhause' nannten. Das war er ja sozusagen für sie beide geworden. Seltsam, wie schnell ein Mensch sich an solch abstruse Situationen anpassen konnte, nicht wahr?

Als es Abend wurde nahm Harry die erste Wache ein. Während er nach eventueller Gefahr Ausschau hielt unterhielt er sich leise mit Helena.  
Die Schlange wusste viel über die Insel.  
Die Männer, die die Schiffsgäste getötet hatten waren schon seit einigen Jahren hier, einige davon waren auch - magisch und größtenteils unfähig, was das Jagen anging. Jedoch hatten sie seit einiger Zeit eine neue Methode der Essensbeschaffung. Sie waren zu Kannibalen geworden, töteten jeden, der so unglücklich war, auf dieser Insel zu stranden.  
Das Harry und Petunia noch nicht entdeckt wurden, war wohl einfach nur pures Glück. Helena war früher das Haustier eines Zauberers gewesen und bei einem Schiffsunglück hier gelandet.  
Ihr Besitzer war den Mördern entgangen, aber nach wenigen Tagen auf der Insel plötzlich verschwunden. Er war wohl entweder doch noch erwischt worden oder einem wilden Tier zum Opfer gefallen.  
Die Schlange hatte von ihrem Besitzer einiges über die magische Welt erfahren. Sie wusste von Magie und Zaubersprüchen weit mehr als Harry es erwartet hätte. Außerdem erzählte sie ihm, warum er seine Blitznarbe hatte. Als sie hier gelandet war, war Harry erst sechs Jahre alt gewesen. Helenas Besitzer hatte in England gewohnt und deshalb unweigerlich von Harry Potters Schicksal erfahren.  
Harry wollte ihr diese Geschichte, dass ein böser Zauberer seine Eltern getötet hätte, nicht so Recht glauben, aber das war eine mögliche Erklärung für die Narbe. außerdem hatte Petunia etwas ähnliches erzählt. Und als Helena ihm erzählte, dass der Todesfluch hellgrünes Licht verbreitete wurde ihm auch klar, warum es sich an dieses viele grün erinnerte. Die Geschichte war wahr, er war ein Held in der Zauberwelt Großbritanniens, vielleicht sogar der ganzen Welt. Und er hatte nie etwas davon gewusst!  
Doch Helena meinte, dass das vielleicht auch besser wäre, denn dann wäre er heute vielleicht total eingebildet und arrogant und ihr gefiel seine Bodenständigkeit und Bescheidenheit sehr gut.  
Bis es Zeit für die Wachablösung war unterhielten sich Harry und Helena noch. Sie versprach, ihm bei seinen Magieübungen zu helfen und einen Weg zu finden, von der Insel wegzukommen. Sie würde sich bei den anderen Schlangen in der Gegend erkundigen, ob eine von ihnen nützliche Informationen hatte.

Dann beendeten sie ihr Gespräch, Harry weckte Petunia und legte sich dann zum Schlafen hin, neben sich die eingerollte Helena.  
Harry schlief beinahe sofort ein.  
Petunia dagegen grübelte während ihrer Wache wie üblich vor sich hin. Sie stand mittlerweile so tief in Harrys Schuld, dass sie nicht mal wusste, wie sie ihm das alles zurückzahlen konnte. Vermutlich konnte sie es auch gar nicht. Jedenfalls nicht, solange sie beide auf dieser Insel festsaßen.  
Sie hatte zwar schon lange von Urlaub auf einer Karibikinsel geträumt, aber diese Träume beinhalteten schöne Hotelanlagen und keine Killer, wilden Tiere oder die selbstständige Essensbeschaffung. Schon seit sie hier war wünschte Petunia sich nur noch, zurück im Ligusterweg zu sein, so langweilig es da auch sein mochte.  
Petunia war versucht, einfach mit dem Leben abzuschließen, aber sie fühlte sich einfach verantwortlich für Harry. Auch, wenn er hier vermutlich auch ohne sie wegkommen könnte. Irgendwie.  
Petunia musste sich eingestehen, dass Magie zuweilen wirklich hilfreich war und sie ohne diese hier keine zwei Tage überlebt hätte.  
Ihr ganzes Weltbild fiel momentan langsam aber sicher in sich zusammen. Ihr ganzes Leben lang hatte Petunia ihre Schwester und deren Mann dafür verachtet, anders zu sein. Und jetzt? Jetzt wünschte sie sich insgeheim, selbst zaubern zu können, um neben Harry nicht so unnütz und hilflos dazustehen.  
Was ein Schiffbruch auf einer einsamen Insel für innere Konflikte hervorrief, war schon erstaunlich, stellte Petunia fest.

Doch nun graute der Morgen. Harry war schon wach und verließ den Baum gemeinsam mit Helena. Er würde versuchen, ihnen etwas zu jagen.  
Auch in diesem Punkt war Petunia heilfroh, Harry bei sich zu haben, denn sie hätte sich entweder nur von Beeren ernährt oder wäre jämmerlich verhungert.  
Petunia besaß nämlich bei der Jagd überhaupt kein Geschick. Wenigstens konnte sie mittlerweile sehr gut klettern. Es machte ihr sogar Spaß und sie kletterte immer mal wieder flink durch die Äste ihres momentanen Zuhauses.

Harry war jetzt voll in seinem Element. Er hatte einen jungen Hasen entdeckt, auf den er nun zielte. Langsam, vorsichtig, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Dann – zack! Getroffen!  
Stolz schlich Harry zu dem Hasen, der noch lebte. Er beendete sein Leiden mit einem Genickbruch – auch wenn etwas in ihm sich dagegen sträubte. Er brauchte etwas zu essen, anders ging es nicht. Da mussten wohl noch einige Hasen dran glauben, bis er hier mit seiner Tante wegkam.  
Auf dem Rückweg nahm Harry einen kleinen Umweg. Das tat er immer, um etwaigen Verfolgern seiner Fährte nicht auch noch direkt in die Arme – oder Pranken – zu laufen.  
Doch er war nur wenige Meter weit gekommen, als er ein leises, klägliches maunzen hörte. Harry folgte dem Geräusch und fand in einem Dickicht drei kleine Leopardenbabys.  
Doch Helena zischte:„ _Sei vorsichtig. Das hier sind Nundus, magische Tierwesen. Es ist bekannt, dass ihr Atem Krankheiten hervorrufen kann. Bei den kleinen funktioniert das zwar noch nicht, aber wo Kätzchen sind ist die Mutter normalerweise auch nicht weit!"_ Harry war zuerst erschrocken von den kleinen zurückgewichen, dann näherte er sich ihnen wieder. Während er sie auf den Schoß nahm und wärmte fragte er Helena: _"Kannst du bitte die Gegend nach ihrer Mutter absuchen? Ich passe solange auf die kleinen auf."_ Helena willigte ein und kroch davon. Es dauerte jedoch nicht allzu lange, bis sie wiederkam. „ _Ich habe ihre Mutter gefunden. Sie ist tot. Ich weiß nicht warum, es gab keine Verletzungen, die ich erkannt habe. Vielleicht hat sie irgendwelche giftigen Blätter oder Beeren gefressen."_  
Harry überlegte. Die Mutter der kleinen war tot, was in der Wildnis wohl ein ziemlich sicheres Todesurteil gewesen wäre. Doch er beschloss, sich um die kleinen zu kümmern. Die drei maunzenden Nundus im Arm stand Harry auf und kehrte zu Petunia zurück.  
Die erlebte den nächsten großen Schock ihres Lebens, als plötzlich drei kleine Leoparden – nein, falsch, Nundus – auf ihrem Baum saßen. Langsam wurde ihr das wirklich zu viel. Mehr Tiere durfte Harry nicht anschleppen. Erst einmal wurde es im Baum dann ziemlich eng und zweitens könnte das aufmerksame Menschen misstrauisch stimmen.

Helena wusste glücklicherweise viel über Nundus. Ihr Besitzer hatte einige Studien über magische Tierwesen betrieben und viel herausgefunden. Zum Beispiel, dass Nundus an ihren Gaumen Duftdrüsen hatten, welche einen Stoff absonderten, der Krankheiten verbreitete. Wenn man einem Nundu in jungen Jahren – beziehungsweise Wochen, nämlich bevor die Wirkung überhaupt einsetzt – diese Drüsen entfernt wuchsen sie einfach nur zu großen Leoparden heran, die sich lautlos bewegen konnten.  
Sie wusste auch noch den Zauber dafür und Harry wendete ihn gleich an den Babys an.  
Die kleinen Nundus waren schon in dem Alter in dem sie anfingen, Fleisch zu fressen, was Harry ihr füttern um einiges vereinfachte. Vermutlich sollte er doch noch auf größere Beutetiere umsteigen, wenn die Kleinen größer wurden.  
Immerhin brachten Nundus einiges an Fleisch, allein schon weil sie so groß waren.  
Jetzt reichte es wohl, wenn er zwei Hasen am Tag schoss. Helena brauchte nicht so oft Fleisch und die Nundus waren noch sehr jung.  
Nachdem Harry ‚seine' Jungen versorgt hatte, aß er mit Petunia auch etwas.


	5. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4  
** _Nachdem Harry ‚seine' Jungen versorgt hatte, aß er mit Petunia auch etwas._

Danach machte er sich mit Helenas Hilfe an die Arbeit, neue Zauber zu üben. Diese Schlange war eine unendlich große Hilfe. Wenn sie nichts dagegen hatte und sie Helenas Besitzer nicht ausfindig machen konnten, dann würde er sie auf jeden Fall mitnehmen.  
Für die Übungen kletterten er und Helena auf einen benachbarten Baum, um die Kätzchen nicht zu stören. Doch als Harry zum Mittagessen zurückkehrte, fand er eine sehr verstörte Petunia vor. Als er fragte, was los sei, öffnete Petunia den Mund zur Antwort, wurde allerdings von einer piepsigen Stimme unterbrochen: „ **Hunger!"** Harry hatte es genau gehört, Petunia ebenfalls. Es kam aus der Richtung der Nundubabies. Seit wann konnten sie Tiere verstehen? Nun, Harry konnte mit Schlangen sprechen, aber… warum auch mit Nundus? Und warum konnte Petunia das auch?  
Schnell lief er zu Helena zurück und fragte sie. Die Boa musste eine Weile überlegen, dann sagte sie: „ _Nun, mein Besitzer konnte das auch. Vielleicht beschränkt sich diese Fähigkeit nicht nur auf Schlangen. Es gibt aber so wenige Parselmünder, dass kaum etwas über diese Fähigkeit bekannt ist. Deine Tante besitzt vielleicht ebenfalls Magie, die nur nie erwacht ist. Aber das ist seltsam, weil sie sonst auf Hogwarts gewesen wäre. Hm… Leider weiß ich auch nicht mehr darüber."  
_ Doch für Harry war das mehr als genug Information. Er überbrachte Petunia diese Nachricht und bekam eine erstaunliche Reaktion zurück. Petunia schien sich wirklich zu freuen, dass sie ebenfalls Magie besaß.  
Gemeinsam wollten sie in der nächsten Zeit Zauber üben. Jetzt jedoch war es erst einmal Zeit fürs Mittagessen, die Kätzchen wurden zunehmend unruhig.

Diese Fähigkeit, mit Tieren sprechen zu können, würde ihnen vielleicht helfen, einen Fluchtweg zu finden. Denn auch wenn es hier recht idyllisch schien sehnten sich Harry und Petunia sehr nach Großbritannien zurück.  
Helena hatte zwar die Idee gehabt, eine magische Transportmöglichkeit namens Apparieren zu nutzen, jedoch musste man seine Magie ziemlich gut beherrschen, um das zu schaffen. Außerdem waren Apparationen über längere Strecken sehr gefährlich.  
Es würde wohl mindestens zwei Jahre dauern, bis sowohl Harry als auch Petunia die Apparation meisterten, vielleicht auch länger.  
Doch das war wenigstens ein Ziel, auf das sich hinarbeiten ließ.  
Petunia war voller Tatendrang und wollte von Harry eine einfache Übung lernen.  
Allerdings stellte sich heraus, dass sie weniger Magie als Harry besaß, ergo brauchte sie länger, um sie zu meistern. Eventuell würde ihr Magiekern sich ausweiten, wenn sie viel übte, da er ja immer noch auf dem Stand einer Elfjährigen war.  
Petunia hatte schließlich nie einen Hogwartsbrief erhalten und auch nachdem sie dem Schulleiter einen Brief geschrieben hatte, war sie nicht angenommen worden.  
Damals war sie unendlich enttäuscht gewesen und hatte ihre Wut an ihrer Schwester ausgelassen. Mittlerweile bereute Petunia dieses Verhalten, aber die Chance einer Entschuldigung bei Lily hatte sie leider längst verspielt.  
Vielleicht war Harry wie einen Sohn zu behandeln ihrer Schwester Entschuldigung genug.  
Sie hoffte es, damit sie endlich wieder mit sich selbst im Reinen sein konnte.

Aber jetzt wurde weiter geübt, nebenbei alle paar Stunden die hungrigen Kätzchen gefüttert und selbst etwas gegessen.  
Dank der Magie mussten sie nun nicht mehr zum Bach laufen, sondern hatten eine Wasserleitung, die frisches Wasser direkt auf den Baum befördern konnte.  
Mit Magie war einfach alles um einiges bequemer, das konnte mittlerweile selbst Petunia nicht mehr verleugnen.

Hogwarts, selber Morgen:  
Jetzt war schon eine Woche vergangen und es gab immer noch kein Lebenszeichen von Harry. Das Haus im Ligusterweg war verlassen und von einigen Nachbarn hatte Minerva die Information, dass die gesamte Familie Dursley im Urlaub war. Allerdings wusste keiner, wohin sie gefahren waren oder wann sie zurückkamen.  
Die Professorin war langsam aber sicher wirklich mit ihrem Latein am Ende. Dumbledore spielte die ganze Situation herunter und sah nicht ein, eine Suchkommission loszuschicken, um Harry zu finden.  
Albus war immer noch der festen Ansicht, Harry würde am ersten Schultag erscheinen. Er sah mal wieder alles durch eine rosa Brille. Manchmal verdächtigte Minerva den Rektor, Drogen zu konsumieren. Wie sonst konnte man die ganze Zeit fröhlich sein und nie die Ruhe verlieren?  
Vielleicht sollte sie zu gegebenem Anlass einmal seine geliebten Zitronenbonbons überprüfen lassen, mit denen konnte ja etwas nicht stimmen!  
Oder vielleicht wurde Dumbledore nun doch langsam aber sicher alt und ein wenig senil.  
Es war auf jeden Fall nicht normal, dass es einfach keine Anhaltspunkte zu Harry Potters Aufenthaltsort gab. Nirgends war etwas über ihn oder seine Verwandten zu finden, gerade so, als wäre die gesamte Familie Dursley samt Harry einfach ausgelöscht worden. Oder wortwörtlich ausradiert. Es war nirgends in der Muggelwelt etwas zu finden, in keinem Reisebüro, an keinerlei bekannten Urlaubsorten schien die Familie gewesen zu sein.

Minerva konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass die Dursleys Urlaub im fernen Ausland machten. Die Zauberwelt Großbritanniens hatte eine sehr engstirnige Denkweise und sah kaum über die Grenzen des eigenen Landes hinaus. Sie waren isoliert vom Rest der Welt und interessierten sich auch nicht dafür.  
Andernfalls wäre es vermutlich ein leichtes gewesen, Harry und Petunia zu finden und zurück nach England zu bringen.  
So jedoch mussten die beiden verzweifelt auf einer Insel voller irrer Massenmörder und wilder Tiere ausharren und jeden einzelnen Tag um das nackte Überleben kämpfen.  
Obwohl Harrys Magie natürlich eine große Hilfe war, konnten sie immer noch entdeckt werden und diese Typen schienen nicht davor zurückzuschrecken, eine Frau und ein elfjähriges Kind zu töten.  
Doch glücklicherweise waren Petunia und Harry den Killern seit der Nacht am Strand nicht mehr über den Weg gelaufen und sollte sich doch einer nähern, würde ihnen Helena und ihr guter Geruchssinn schon früh genug bescheid geben, um sich verstecken zu können.  
Auch die seltsame Gabe, welche sowohl Harry als auch Petunia entwickelt hatten, erweiterte sich. Sie konnten nun die meisten Tiere in ihrer Umgebung verstehen. Nur erklären konnten sie dieses Phänomen nicht wirklich. Lilys Notizbuch hatte keine Antwort darauf, genauso wenig Helena oder ihre Schlangenfreunde. Doch in der ziemlich misslichen Lage in der sich die Beiden befanden war ihnen mehr wichtig dass sie es konnten, als zu fragen, woher sie es konnten.  
Harry hatte immer noch keinen Weg gefunden, seine Brille zu reparieren, stellte jedoch fest, dass seine Augen graduell besser wurden. Vielleicht gerade weil sie sich anstrengten, die Dinge klarer zu sehen, wurden sie auch wirklich klarer. Laut Helena war dies auch auf seine Magie zurückzuführen, obwohl es auch schon bei Muggeln vorgekommen sei, es jedoch bei diesen um einiges langsamer vonstatten ging.

Der 1. September 1991, Karibikinsel, morgens:  
Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen und wie gewöhnlich saß Petunia auf einem der oberen Äste ihres Baumes und dachte über alles nach, was sie bedrückte. Es war der morgen des ersten Septembers, an diesem Tag hätte Harry eigentlich nach Hogwarts aufbrechen sollen, um dort zaubern zu lernen, und nicht hier auf einer gefährlichen Karibikinsel zu sein mit einer Frau, die ihn sein ganzes Leben lang als Abschaum behandelt hatte. Petunia wurde sich von Tag zu Tag bewusster, wie unglaublich schrecklich sie und ihre Familie sich Harry gegenüber verhalten hatten, seit er bei ihnen wohnte. Wie von allein schweiften ihre Gedanken zu Vernon und Dudley. Seit ihrer Ankunft auf dieser gottverlassenen Insel hatte Petunia es nicht gewagt, noch einmal an den Strand zu gehen, aus Angst vor dem Anblick, der sich ihr dort bieten könnte. Ihr traten die Tränen in die Augen, auch wenn sie es gar nicht wollte. Sie hatte die beiden Menschen in ihrem Leben verloren, die ihr so wichtig waren, auch wenn beide ihre Macken gehabt hatten und sie und Vernon seit einigen Jahren auch nicht mehr die beste Ehe geführt hatten.  
Es fing an zu dämmern und Petunia schüttelte entschieden den Kopf, um die tristen Erinnerungen aus ihren Gedanken zu vertreiben. Dann weckte sie Harry und beide machten sich daran, ein wenig Magie zu erlernen, bevor Harry aufbrach um etwas zu essen zu beschaffen.  
Petunia hatte laut Helena nicht so viel Magie wie Harry, was daran liegen könnte, dass ihre Eltern beide keine Zauberer waren und deshalb fiel es ihr sehr schwer, sehr simple Zauber zu lernen. Doch sie war fest entschlossen, jeden Zauber in diesem Buch zu lernen und falls sie und Harry es jemals schaffen sollten, hier wegzukommen würde sie weiterüben und dann Dumbledore einen Brief schreiben, dass sie Hogwarts gar nicht besuchen musste um Zaubern zu können.  
Oder vielleicht würde sie auch Hogwarts persönlich einen Besuch abstatten um den Direktor auf seine Fehlentscheidung von damals hinzuweisen.  
Doch zu weit in die Zukunft wollte Petunia nicht planen, denn wer wusste schon sicher, ob sie den nächsten Tag überhaupt überlebte, nicht wahr?  
Seltsamerweise war es sehr leicht, die Tatsache zu vergessen, oder besser gesagt zu verdrängen, dass immer noch eine Horde von Killern auf dieser Insel ihr Unwesen trieb. Das lag wohl an der Tatsache, dass beide es bisher gekonnt vermieden hatten, von diesen Leuten entdeckt zu werden. In den letzten Wochen waren die drei Nundubabys um ein vielfaches gewachsen und verschlangen nun einiges an Fleisch. Doch sie jagten dies auch selbst, was es Harry ersparte, große Beutetiere zu erlegen. Hasen lagen ihm ganz gut und sie schmeckten auch gut, wenn es auch auf Dauer wenig Abwechslung brachte. Lieber immer dasselbe Essen, als zu verhungern, war hier die Devise.

Der restliche Tag verlief, auch wenn es sich seltsam anhören mag, recht normal. Nun ja, normal in der Definition, die Harry und Petunia seit ihrer Ankunft hier hatten: Essen beschaffen, Essen zubereiten, essen, Magie üben, ein bisschen die Gegend erkunden und nach Killern Ausschau halten, noch ein bisschen essen, Wache beziehungsweise Schlafen.  
Das war eine Routine, mit der beide gut Leben konnten und die ebenfalls bedeutete, dass sie nicht jede Sekunde darauf gefasst sein mussten, von jemandem getötet zu werden.

Die Tatsache, dass dies Harrys erster Tag in Hogwarts hätte sein sollen hatte Petunia im Verlauf des Tages komplett vergessen, doch abends kam es ihr wieder in den Sinn, denn Lily hatte damals ihren Eltern einen Brief darüber geschrieben, wie langweilig doch die stundenlange Zugfahrt gewesen sei und dass das Festessen abends einfach fantastisch gewesen wäre. Zu gerne wüsste Petunia Harry nun auch dort, und sich selbst ebenfalls, wenn nicht nach Hogwarts, dann doch wenigstens zurück nach England. Sie war sich zwar nicht sicher, ob sie jemals wieder im Ligusterweg wohnen konnte, ohne in depressiven Gedanken über Vernon und Dudley zu versinken, doch sie würde wohl oder übel einen Platz finden, wo sie ihre Ruhe hatte.


	6. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**  
Der 1. September 1991, Hogwarts, abends:  
Angespannt überblickte Minerva die Gruppe von Erstklässlern, welche sie teils verängstigt, teils vorfreudig ansahen. Sie erkannte den jungen Malfoy, noch einen weiteren Weasley und auch Crabbe und Goyle Junior, die genau so aussahen wie ihre Eltern. Wie sie es seit Wochen vorhergesagt hatte, war nirgends ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren, grünen Augen und einer Blitznarbe auf der Stirn zu sehen. Wer hätte auch etwas anderes erwartet? Harry Potter hatte seit mehr als einem Monat ununterbrochen Briefe zugesandt bekommen und bisher auf keinen einzigen geantwortet. Warum also sollte er hier plötzlich, mir nichts, dir nichts, auftauchen? Minerva zog es mittlerweile ernsthaft in Betracht, Albus Bonbonvorräte auf Rückstände diverser Halluzinogener Stoffe überprüfen zu lassen. Vielleicht würde ihr ja Severus helfen, bei ihm hatte sie das Gefühl, dass auch er seit einiger Zeit an der Zurechnungsfähigkeit des Direktors zweifelte.  
Minerva beschloss, Potters Namen bei der Verteilung gar nicht erst aufzurufen. Sollte am Ende jemand übrigbleiben, dessen Namen sie nicht genannt hatte und dieser Junge, auch wenn es sehr unwahrscheinlich war und auf reinem Wunschdenken basierte, sagte, sein Name wäre Harry Potter, wäre sie natürlich mehr als glücklich, doch Minerva rechnete hier mit einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von geschätzten 0,0%.  
Wie richtig Minerva doch mit dieser Schätzung lag! Natürlich blieb niemand übrig. Alle Kinder, darunter der jüngste Sohn der Familie Weasley (bei dieser Information konnte Minerva sich wenigstens ein wenig freuen, denn die letzte Generation Weasleys, die sie unterrichten musste, war ein Mädchen), wurden in ihre Häuser eingeteilt.  
Beim Festessen beobachtete Minerva mit ihren Katzenaugen aufmerksam die Umgebung. Severus neben ihr schien griesgrämig wie immer zu sein, wenn er daran dachte, ab dem nächsten Tag wieder laute und nervige Kinder in einem Fach zu unterrichten, für welches sie wohl nie solch eine Leidenschaft entwickeln würden wie er. Das er selbst vermutlich hierbei der wichtigste Grund für die meisten Schüler war, schien Snape entweder nicht zu interessieren, oder aber es machte ihm Spaß, die Schüler Tag ein Tag aus zu terrorisieren, da war sich Minerva McGonagall nie so ganz sicher. Auch ihre anderen Kollegen benahmen sich so, wie man es von ihnen am Beginn eines neuen Schuljahres gewohnt war, jedoch mit zwei Ausnahmen.  
Eine dieser Ausnahmen war Professor Dumbledore, der, obwohl ihm bewusst sein musste, dass Harry Potter trotz seines guten Zuredens in den letzten Wochen nicht aufgetaucht war, fröhlich lächelte und das Essen genoss. Das war doch die Höhe! Seit Wochen war Minerva der Meinung, sie sollten ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen, eine Suchkommission zu starten, um den jungen Potter zu suchen und alles, was Albus vorschlug war, fröhlich abzuwarten und Tee zu trinken!  
Die andere Ausnahme war Quirinius Quirrel, welcher als Lehrer nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war. Warum Dumbledore ausgerechnet ihn als Lehrer für Verteidigung ausgewählt hatte, war Minerva schleierhaft, denn dieser Mann hatte offensichtlich Angst vor seinem Fach. Warum war er nicht einfach bei Muggelkunde geblieben? Sein Verhalten war besorgniserregend und Minerva machte sich in Gedanken einen Vermerk, ihren noch recht jungen Kollegen in der nächsten Zeit ein bisschen näher im Auge zu behalten.  
Vielleicht konnte sie auch hier Severus zu Rate ziehen, dieser war mit der menschlichen Psychologie besser vertraut als sie.  
Doch für den heutigen Abend entschied Minerva, dass sie ihren wohlverdienten Schlaf brauchte, nachdem alle Schüler in ihre Häuser geschickt wurden und verschob alle wichtigen Dinge auf den nächsten Tag. Wohl wissend, dass dieser stressig genug werden würde, da es der erste Schultag des neuen Schuljahres war, aber an diesem Abend konnte sie sowieso nicht allzu viel ausrichten.

Der 2. September 1991, Hogwarts, morgens:  
Wie Minerva es geahnt hatte, war dies der wohl stressigste Tag des neuen Schuljahres. Mister Weasley kam gleich in der ersten Unterrichtsstunde Verwandlung zu spät und die meisten Kinder waren sogar unfähig, ihrem Vortrag zuzuhören, ohne mit ihren Nebensitzern zu tuscheln. Manchmal fragte Minerva sich ernsthaft, warum sie überhaupt noch Lehrerin war und dann fiel ihr ein, dass dies wohl auch der Grund sein musste, warum Severus immer so griesgrämig dreinschaute, denn er war damals lediglich von Dumbledore dazu überredet worden, die Stelle anzunehmen.  
Als Minerva eben diesen Tränkebrauer beim Frühstück traf, sprach sie ihn gleich auf ihren Verdacht mit den Zitronenbonbons des Direktors an, was Severus sogar tatsächlich dazu brachte, ganz leicht zu grinsen - wenn das die korrekte Bezeichnung für das minimale Anheben des linken Mundwinkels war, natürlich.  
Doch er gab schließlich zu, schon selbst einen solchen Verdacht gehegt zu haben und sich nun bestätigt fühle.

Der 2. September 1991, Karibikinsel, morgens:  
Harry und Petunia saßen auf ihrem Baum. Da dies sein erster richtiger Tag auf Hogwarts gewesen wäre, hatte Petunia vorgeschlagen, ihm etwas über seine Mutter zu erzählen, weil sie sich wirklich schuldig daran fühlte, dass Harry nichts über Lily wusste.  
Also erinnerte sie sich daran, was an dem Tag passiert war, als Lily ihren Brief aus Hogwarts bekommen hatte…

 _Die Familie Evans saß einträchtig am Frühstückstisch, als plötzlich etwas ans Fenster klopfte. Petunia schaute auf und erschrak fürchterlich, als auf dem Fensterbrett eine große Eule saß, an deren Fuß eine Pergamentrolle festgebunden war.  
Lily, die gleich neben dem Fenster saß, öffnete es und griff zögerlich nach dem Pergament. Die Eule streckte freundlicherweise ihren Fuß aus und hielt still. Nachdem Lily das Pergament gelöst hatte, flatterte der Vogel sofort wieder aus dem Fenster und war nur Sekunden später komplett verschwunden. Die perplexe Familie starrte immer noch in den Himmel, als Lily schließlich das Pergament glättete und ihren Namen auf dem Briefumschlag geschrieben fand. Das Wachssiegel, welches den Brief verschloss, zeigte ein Wappen, welches keiner von ihnen kannte. Lily brach das Siegel und zog ein Pergament aus dem Umschlag hervor. Langsam las sie den Text vor._  
HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI  
Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore  
(Orden der Merlin, Erster Klasse, Grosz., Hexenmst. Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinig. d. Zauberer)  
Sehr geehrte Ms. Evans,  
wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände.  
Es wird ihnen ein Lehrer der Schule geschickt, um sie über alles Weitere zu informieren.  
Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Wir erwarten ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

 _Minerva McGonagall_  
Stellvertretende Schulleiterin

 _Wie versteinert saß die Familie am Tisch, keine wagte, die Stille zu brechen. Das alles hörte sich eher nach einem gemeinen Scherz an. Nur Lily selbst schien aus irgendeinem Grund nicht allzu überrascht zu sein. Nur wenige Augenblicke nach dieser Feststellung Petunias klingelte jemand an der Haustür.  
Mr. Evans ging aus dem Raum, um die Tür zu öffnen und kam kurz darauf mit einer sehr streng blickenden Frau in einem smaragdgrünen Umhang und schwarzem Spitzhut zurück. Sie stellte sich als Professor McGonagall vor.  
Petunia war interessiert an dieser komplett neuen Welt, die sich hier vor ihr offenbarte. Zwar hatte sie ihre Schwester früher immer als Freak beschimpft, wenn diese etwas Seltsames tat, doch das war teilweise auch deshalb geschehen, weil sie nicht wollte, dass andere Leute es sahen und Lily in ein Irrenhaus stecken wollten. Petunia hatte geglaubt, dass Lily diese Fähigkeit verstecken wollen würde und das war ihr Plan, um ihre Schwester vor einem Leben in der Klapse zu bewahren.  
Doch nun erklärte ihr diese komische Professorin, dass nur Lily nach Hogwarts gehen durfte und Petunia nicht. Wütend stürmte Petunia die Treppe nach oben in ihr Zimmer und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Sie setzte sich neben ihr Bett auf den Boden, zog die Beine an den Körper und fing an, wütend vor sich hin zu murmeln. Ihre Wut wurde immer stärker und Petunia wünschte sich, die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können.  
Ohne es gemerkt zu haben war die Zimmertemperatur um einige Dutzend Grad gesunken und Eis bildete sich auf allen Oberflächen. Als Petunia aufblickte und den komplett vereisten Raum sah, realisierte sie, dass auch sie Zauberkräfte besaß. Schnell rannte sie aus ihrem Zimmer und in das Wohnzimmer, doch Professor McGonagall war schon längst nicht mehr da.  
Enttäuscht ging Petunia wieder nach oben. Sie beschloss, einen Brief an den Schulleiter zu schreiben, um auch nach Hogwarts gehen zu können. Petunias Zimmer war immer noch kalt, doch das Eis war größtenteils wieder verschwunden.  
Beim Abendessen erfuhr Petunia, dass Lily sich an diesem Tag noch mit ihrem besten Freund Severus Snape, der in der Nachbarschaft lebte, getroffen hätte. Er hatte ebenfalls einen Brief erhalten. Petunia hatte das Gefühl, ausgeschlossen geworden zu sein. Es gab nicht allzu viele Kinder in ihrem Alter in der Nachbarschaft, und zwei von ihnen würden auf eine Zauberschule gehen, von der niemand so genau wusste, wo sie überhaupt lag.  
An diesem Abend schlief sie mit sehr gemischten Gefühlen ein._

Harry hatte Petunias Geschichte gespannt verfolgt. Er hatte alle Informationen über seine Mutter aufgesaugt wie ein Schwamm und war jetzt sehr glücklich. Insgeheim dachte er, dass er selbst in Hogwarts nicht so glücklich würde sein können wie in diesem Moment. 


	7. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6  
** Nur wenige Tage waren vergangen, bis tatsächlich zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Ankunft etwas Unvorhergesehenes und Erschreckendes, aber gleichzeitig auch etwas Erfreuliches auf der Insel passierte. Harry und Petunia saßen auf ihrem Baum und ahnten nichts Böses, während sich Helena auf Erkundungstour befand. Zwar war die Schlange nun schon einige Jahre auf der Insel, doch sie hatte sich nie getraut, alles auszukundschaften. Damit hatte Harry die anderen Schlangen beauftragt, die auf dieser Insel lebten. Doch nach so vielen Jahren, in denen sie von ihrem Besitzer getrennt worden war, wollte sie endlich wieder einmal etwas Nützliches tun. Helena war eine magische Schlange, sie konnte magische Felder und Schutzschilde spüren und vielleicht hatte sie das Glück und fand einen Platz, von dem sie flüchten konnten. Denn ihr Besitzer hatte damals herausgefunden, dass auf der gesamten Insel ein Apparierschutz lag, den kein Zauber brechen konnte.  
Ziemlich im Zentrum der Insel befand sich ein hoher Berg, auf den Helena nun langsam aber sicher zusteuerte. Immer mal wieder traf sie andere Tiere, Bekannte waren auch dabei, wie zum Beispiel eines der Nundukinder, welches sich im Jagen übte.  
Schließlich am Fuß des Berges angekommen, roch Helena Menschen. Hören konnte sie noch recht wenig, weil die Personen versuchten, so leise wie möglich zu sein. Durch den dicht bewachsenen Wald zu gleiten war eine Herausforderung für sich, doch nun musste Helena zusätzlich auch noch darauf achtgeben, nicht entdeckt zu werden. Das Lager dieser seltsamen Menschen, von denen Harry ihr erzählt hatte, schien wohl ganz in der Nähe zu sein.  
Helena wurde langsamer, kroch durch dichten Farn und anderes Gestrüpp, um näher an diese Menschen heranzukommen. Als sie schließlich nah genug war, um die Gestalten auch sehen zu können, kroch sie geschickt auf den nächstgelegenen Baum und beobachtete nun die Gestalten.

Es waren zwei erwachsene Männer, wie Helena sowohl an ihrer Gestalt, als auch an ihrem Geruch feststellen konnte. Beide trugen schwarze Kleidung und Hatten ihre Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen, auch wenn es gerade dunkel wurde. Die Hände des rechten Mannes waren sehr dunkel, doch ob sie schon immer so waren oder seine Haut einfach von der Sonne auf dieser Insel gebräunt wurde, konnte Helena beim besten Willen nicht sagen. Der andere Mann war blasser, seine Hände waren zierlicher, hatten nicht so viele Narben und Falten wie die des Anderen. Helena war neugierig, doch sie wusste, dass sie sich nicht zeigen dürfte. Stattdessen versuchte sie, sich auf das Gespräch der beiden zu konzentrieren. Zwar verstand sie nicht jedes Wort der Menschensprache, doch vielleicht würde es ihr weiterhelfen, ein paar zusätzliche Informationen zu sammeln. Immerhin hatte sie Harry und Petunia versprochen, ihnen bei der Flucht zu helfen.  
Der blassere, vermutlich jüngere Mann, fragte sein Gegenüber mit leiser Stimme: „Wie sollen wir es diesmal schaffen, es vor den anderen geheim zu halten? Sie sind uns letztes Mal schon beinahe auf die Schliche gekommen!" Als Helena diese Stimme hörte blieb sie für einige Augenblicke wie erstarrt liegen, bevor sie sich flink von dem Baum, auf dem sie gelegen hatte, hinabgleiten ließ und direkt auf die beiden Männer zu kroch. Während der dunklere Mann vor Überraschung beinahe aufschrie und von seinem Platz auf dem umgestürzten Baumstamm aufsprang, schien der andere mehr freudig überrascht zu sein. _"Helena! Mein Gott, du lebst! Ich dachte, du wärst irgendeinem Tier auf dieser gottverdammten Insel zum Opfer gefallen!"_ , zischelte er der Schlange in Parsel zu. Helena kicherte – was sich bei einer Schlange eher wie ein stotterndes Zittern anhörte – und antwortete dann: „ _Dasselbe habe ich auch von dir gedacht. Ich habe nach dir gesucht, doch dein Geruch war nirgends aufzufinden. Aber ich hoffe, du magst mich trotzdem noch. Ich habe Freunde gefunden, die ich dir unbedingt vorstellen muss, vielleicht kannst du ihnen ja helfen."_ Der Mann, der allen Anschein nach Helenas verloren geglaubter Besitzer war, nickte nur, verabschiedete sich von seinem immer noch geschockten Gesprächspartner und legte sich schließlich die Schlange um den Hals.

Helena leitete ihn bis zu dem Baum. Während sie Harry und Petunia schon zwischen den Ästen sehen konnte, war alles, was ihr Besitzer wahrnahm, ein recht kahler, leerer Baum. _„Warum hast du mich hier hergebracht, Helena? Wo sind jetzt deine Freunde?"_ , fragte er verwirrt. Helena glitt von seiner Schulter herunter, kroch den Baum hinauf und redete leise mit jemandem, dann bedeutete sie ihrem Besitzer, dass er ihr Folgen solle. Als der Mann schließlich auf den Baum kletterte, wurde ihm klar, dass auf eben jenem Baum verschiedene Zauber liegen mussten, denn sonst hätte er längst die zwei Menschen bemerkt, die dort saßen. Eine blonde Frau, vielleicht Mitte 30 und ein kleiner Junge, der aussah, als wäre er vielleicht zehn Jahre alt.

Als Harry und Petunia von Helena hörten, dass sie einen Besucher mitgebracht hätte, dachten beide zuerst, es handle sich um ein Tier. Doch mit einem schwarzgekleidete Mann, dessen Kapuze so tief ins Gesicht gezogen war, dass man nicht mal mehr seine Augen sehen konnte, hatte keiner der Beiden gerechnet.  
Sie waren gerade mit dem Ausnehmen der beiden Hasen beschäftigt gewesen, die Harry geschossen hatte, als Helena hereingekommen war.  
Nun saßen sie also da, Harry und Petunia noch mit Blutverschmierten Händen wegen den Hasen, der andere Mann scheinbar unbewaffnet und ziemlich verwirrt.

Nach mehreren Minuten des Schweigens und Starrens ergriff Helena das Wort: _„Nun, da ihr keinerlei Anstalten macht, euch vorzustellen, erledige ich das eben für euch. Dies sind Petunia und Harry, meine vorhin erwähnten Freunde und das hier ist mein Besitzer Daimos. So, da das nun erst einmal geklärt ist, möchte ich euch erklären, warum ich Daimos hier hergebracht habe. Daimos, diese beiden netten Leute sind Zauberer, die eine Juli hier gestrandet sind. Ich möchte ihnen helfen, einen Fluchtweg zu finden. Du bist ebenfalls ein Zauberer, außerdem hast du deine Ausbildung schon vollendet, deshalb habe ich gehofft, dass du ihnen helfen könntest."_ Helenas Besitzer war natürlich erst einmal noch verwirrter, denn vor ihm saß eine erwachsene Frau in seinem Alter, warum hatte sie denn ihre Ausbildung nicht abgeschlossen? Als er danach fragte, antwortete Petunia lächelnd: „Natürlich konnten Sie das nicht wissen, entschuldigen Sie. Mein Magiepotenzial wurde damals nicht erkannt, erst seitdem ich auf dieser Insel festsitze weiß ich von meinen Kräften." Der Mann, der mittlerweile seine Kapuze abgenommen und die darunter versteckten platinblonde Haare und blaugraue Augen enthüllt hatte, nickte verstehend. Er selbst war auch nicht auf Hogwarts aufgenommen worden, weil man ihn zuerst für einen Squib hielt. Als dann aber einige Monate später die Anfrage von Durmstrang kam, war seine ganze Familie sehr erleichtert gewesen. Keine alteingesessene Reinblutfamilie hatte gerne Squibs unter sich, er wäre damals beinahe enterbt und vor die Tür gesetzt worden. Nun, das hatten seine Eltern zwar einige Jahre später trotzdem getan, aber immerhin war ihm die Verachtung der restlichen Zaubererwelt erspart geblieben. Helena unterbrach seinen Gedankengang, indem sie ihn beim Namen rief: _„Daimos!"_ Erschrocken fuhr eben angesprochener zusammen und starrte seine geliebte Schlange an. Helena ließ mal wieder ihr leicht erstickt klingendes Kichern hören, bevor sie sagte: _„Ich habe dich nicht hier hergebracht, damit du in Tagträumen versinken kannst! Wir brauchen deine Hilfe! Harry und Petunia wollen so schnell wie möglich von dieser Insel weg und das meiste, was hier passiert ist vermutlich auch vergessen. Dann gibt es natürlich noch die Babies, die sie auch mitnehmen wollen. Drei Nundus, die Harry vor einiger Zeit gefunden hat. Und ich möchte ehrlich gesagt auch wieder nach Hause."_ Traurig lächelte Daimos, dann nickte er. „In Ordnung. Ihr beide seit magisch veranlagt und habt euch auch schon ein bisschen ausgetobt, wenn ich mir den Baum hier so ansehe. Das ist schon mal ein entscheidender Vorteil. Von der Insel wegzukommen wird aber trotzdem kein leichtes Unterfangen, denn über ihr liegt eine Kuppel verschiedenster Zauber, die niemand brechen kann. Unter anderem gibt es diverse Apparier- und Disapparierbanne, die jeden Zauberer davon abhalten, von hier weg zu Apparieren. Wohin auch? Hier gibt es ja nichts als Kilometer weit Meer."  
Harry hatte sich das alles angehört, doch nun unterbrach er den Fremden, Daimos hatte Helena ihn genannt, und fragte: „Was genau ist das hier denn eigentlich für eine Insel?"  
„Nun, theoretisch ist das eine ganz normale Insel in der Karibik wie jede andere auch. Jedenfalls war sie das, bevor Zauberer sie entdeckt haben. Vor einigen Jahrzehnten, im ersten Zaubererkrieg, wurde diese Insel hier erstmals als Gefängnisinsel genutzt. Das erklärt auch die ganzen Schutzzauber, die sich wie eine Kuppel über die Insel spannen. Sie verhindern auch, dass Muggel die Insel überhaupt bemerken. Früher sind die Menschen hier anscheinend nicht oft mit Schiffen vorbeigefahren, oder es lagen während der aktiven Nutzung noch Zauber auf der Insel, die den Zusammenstoß mit Muggelschiffen vermieden sollten, doch ihr seid das beste Beispiel dafür, dass es heutzutage keine solche Zauber mehr gibt. Um hier wegzukommen, ist die sicherste Möglichkeit ehrlich gesagt, einen Portschlüssel herzustellen. Allerdings müssten wir auch eine Stelle finden, von der aus wir diesen benutzen können…"  
Harry und Petunia hatten der Erklärung des Blonden interessiert zugehört. Auch die Muggel hatten viele Gefängnisse und teilweise auch Gefängnisinseln, die wohl berühmteste davon war Alcatraz. Doch das die Zauberer Großbritanniens eine Insel so weit weg von Europa ebenfalls dafür genutzt hatten, um Verbrecher loszuwerden, war neu für sie beide.

Wieder einmal meldete sich Harry zu Wort: „Ähm, wie heißen Sie denn mit Nachnamen? Und mich würde auch interessieren, wie Sie hier hergekommen sind, Sie sehen nämlich nicht wie ein Verbrecher für mich aus!"  
Daimos antwortete: „Das habe ich komplett vergessen, Verzeihung. Mein Name ist…


	8. Kapitel 7

**Kapitel 7  
** **„** Mein Name ist… Daimos Dolohow." **  
**Er wartete auf eine Reaktion, doch die kam nicht. Seltsam. **  
**Schließlich stellte Petunia sich und Harry auch einmal richtig vor: „Ich bin Petunia Dursley und das hier ist mein Neffe Harry Potter." **  
**Daimos keuchte überrascht auf, was Harry unglaublich peinlich war. Helena hatte ihm bereits erzählt, dass er von der Zaubererwelt für einen Helden gehalten wurde. **  
**Als Daimos sich wieder gefangen hatte, begann er zu erzählen, warum er auf dieser Insel war: „Nun, ich bin seit etwa sechs Jahren hier. Vor allem in den ersten Jahren nach Voldemorts plötzlichem Verschwinden hat das Ministerium versucht, all seine vielen Anhänger, die sich Todesser nennen, dingfest zu machen. Die Zauberer unterscheiden zwischen Weiß- und Schwarzmagiern, anhand der Zauber, die sie benutzen. Eigentlich ist das Schwachsinn, da jede Person eine Veranlagung entweder für das eine oder für das Andere entwickelt und diese Zauber einfach schneller und besser beherrscht. Jedenfalls habe ich das Pech in einer fast komplett schwarzmagischen Familie aufgewachsen zu sein. Man konnte mir zwar nichts vorwerfen, weil ich noch nie auf der Seite des Dunklen Lords stand, aber ich äußerte auch laut meine Meinung über das Ministerium, und die war meist nicht positiv. Man wollte mich los haben, aber nach Azkaban konnten sie mich nicht so einfach stecken, also fand irgendein Ministeriumsangestellter die Koordinaten dieser Insel heraus. Und nun bin ich hier. Aber was macht Harry Potter hier, wenn ich fragen darf?" Harry, der diese Informationen über die Zaubererwelt erst einmal verdauen musste, schaute hilfesuchend zu seiner Tante, die dann für ihn das Wort ergriff. „Wir waren auf einem Kreuzfahrtschiff mit meinem Mann und meinem Sohn. Als wir auf diese Insel zusteuerten, die der Muggelkapitän nicht sehen konnte, kam es mitten in der Nacht zum Schiffsbruch. Ich wurde ohnmächtig und wachte später am Strand auf, weil Leute um mich herum schrien. Komplett in schwarz gekleidete Gestalten um mich herum schlachteten alle Überlebenden ab. Wie Harry überlebte, wusste ich nicht, bis er es mir später erzählte, ich jedenfalls konnte mich erfolgreich tot stellen. Mein Mann und mein Sohn hatten weniger Glück." Daimos nickte verständnisvoll und schwieg erst einmal. **  
**Er erinnerte sich gerade an damals, als er erst auf der Insel gelandet war und sich noch nicht zurechtfand… ****

 _Die Luft war schwer und viel zu feucht und warm, als Daimos erwachte. Als er vor sich nur ein bisschen vertrocknetes Gras sah und bemerkte, dass er auf feinem, weißen Sand lag, fuhr er erschrocken aus dem Halbschlaf, in dem er bis eben noch gewesen war. Sich panisch umsehend suchte er seinen Zauberstab, doch dieser war nirgends zu finden. Um ihn herum war nichts. In einer Richtung lag ein Dschungel, in der anderen ein Ozean und am Horizont erblickte man einen wunderschönen Sonnenaufgang, für den Daimos in diesem Moment allerdings wenig übrig hatte. Wo war er und warum war er hier? Dann traf es ihn wie ein Schlag. Er erinnerte sich wieder daran, wie das Ministerium ihn auf diese Insel abgeschoben hatte, nachdem sein Zauberstab zerbrochen wurde. Das alles war nun schon etwa eine Woche her und noch immer wachte er auf, ohne auf Anhieb zu wissen, wo er sich befand. Anfangs war es für ihn die Hölle gewesen. Er war der einzige rational denkende Mensch auf der gesamten Insel gewesen und bis auf seine geliebte Schlange hatte er keinen Gesprächspartner. Es waren bei seiner Ankunft andere Menschen auf der Insel gewesen, doch diese hatten sich eher verhalten wie Tiere. Die meisten waren uralt und ihre langen, meist grauen Bärte waren struppig und verfilzt. Viele liefen vermutlich schon seit Jahren mit der Kleidung herum, die sie am Leib trugen, auch wenn dies meist nur noch Lumpen waren. Doch was gab es denn auf dieser Insel auch für Alternativen? Diese Leute waren Überlebende Kriminelle des ersten Zauberkrieges, die damals wohl junge, ehrgeizige Zauberer gewesen waren, die sich der falschen Seite angeschlossen hatten. Nur einer oder zwei von ihnen besaßen Zauberstäbe, doch als sie merkten, dass ihr Leben sich dem Ende neigte, zerbrach einer seinen Stab. Von einem der Männer glaubte Daimos, dass er seinen Stab vielleicht nur versteckt hatte, doch wenn er dies tatsächlich getan hatte war der Stab so gut versteckt, dass er ihn wohl nie finden würde. Er hatte es versucht. In den ersten Tagen war Daimos über die Insel gestreift, hatte sich von diesen animalistischen Menschen ferngehalten, so gut es ging. Dann kamen bald neue Leute auf die Insel, meist in kleineren Gruppen. Fast ein Jahr schlich er mutterseelenallein über die Insel. Immer war er darauf bedacht, auf keinen Fall die Aufmerksamkeit der Anderen auf sich zu ziehen. Die meisten Neulinge hatten genau wie er keine Zauberstäbe mehr, doch viele waren der stablosen Magie mächtig. Daimos war dies nicht und er wollte es nicht auf eine Konfrontation ankommen lassen.  
Nach nur wenigen Tagen auf der Insel verloren er und Helena sich irgendwie aus den Augen. Daimos musste wohl oder übel annehmen, dass sie von irgendeinem wilden Tier getötet wurde.  
Die Tage, Wochen und Monate auf der Insel zogen zäh wie Honig dahin. Es kam ihm vor, als wäre er ein ganzes Leben lang dort gewesen und es waren doch nur ein paar Monate.  
Nach ungefähr eineinhalb Jahren gab es eine erste Begegnung mit einem der anderen Bewohner der Insel, die sein Leben grundlegend verändern würde. Es war Nacht, der Vollmond spendete dem Blonden genug Licht, um ohne Probleme durch die Büsche und Farne am Rande der Insel zu kriechen. Er war auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Platz zum Schlafen. Daimos weigerte sich, zwei Nächte hintereinander am selben Platz zu schlafen, aus reiner Vorsicht und einem gesunden Maß an Paranoia.  
Dann traf er ihn. Auf einer winzigen Lichtung, vielleicht zwei Meter im Durchmesser, stand ihm plötzlich ein riesiger, schwarzer Wolf gegenüber, dessen bernsteinfarbene Augen ihn anfunkelten. Schon auf den ersten Blick war Daimos klar geworden, dass dies kein normaler Wolf sein konnte. Es war unmöglich, dass ein Wolf so ausdrucksstarke Augen voller Weisheit haben konnte, wie dieser sie besaß._ ****

Nach einiger Zeit, in der Daimos nur vor sich hinzustarren schien, fragte Helena schließlich: _„Wer war denn dein Freund, mit dem du geredet hast, als ich dich gefunden habe?"_ Aus seinen Erinnerungen gerissen schaute Daimos sie erst leicht verwirrt an, bevor sein Gesicht sich erhellte und er sagte: _„Ach, du meinst William? Nun, er ist ein Werwolf. Vor einigen Jahren hat er mich auch zu einem gemacht. Es ist bald Vollmond, deshalb haben wir beratschlagen wollen, wie wir es diesmal vor den anderen verstecken. Man glaubt gar nicht wie wenig Verständnis diese Kriminellen für Werwölfe haben."_ **  
**Harrys Augen hatten bei der Erwähnung von Werwölfen angefangen, begeistert zu funkeln. „Du bist ein Werwolf? Cool! Kann ich das mal sehen?" Daimos zog die Augenbrauen hoch und meinte schließlich: „Na ich weiß nicht… Mal sehen. Wenn ich mich verwandle geh ich meist erst einmal jagen, danach vielleicht." Harry nickte begeistert. Daimos schüttelte über dieses Verhalten nur den Kopf. Man merkte Harry an, dass er nicht in der Zauberwelt aufgewachsen war, denn dann wäre seine Reaktion mit Sicherheit eine ganz andere gewesen. ****

Sie verbrachten den gesamten Tag damit, sich zu unterhalten. Daimos meinte, dass neben William noch ein weiterer Verbündeter auf dieser Insel war, welcher ihnen vielleicht helfen konnte, einen Weg nach Hause zu finden. Er versprach auch, die Beiden herzubringen, sobald er sie über alles informiert hatte. Er selbst hatte nämlich keinen Zauberstab mehr, genau wie William, und die beiden waren noch nie besonders gut in stabloser Magie gewesen. Der einzige Weg von der Insel runter wäre ein Portschlüssel, da es einen starken Apparierschutz gab, aber so hohe Magie konnte keiner von ihnen ausführen. Nur der dritte Verbündete, den Daimos nur Reg genannt hatte, hatte als einziger von ihnen einen Zauberstab. Doch dieser war ein Einzelgänger und nur schwer zu finden, denn er hatte sich in einem Höhlensystem in dem großen Berg verschanzt. **  
**Doch Harry war froh. Jetzt gab es wenigstens ein klares Ziel und eine realistische Möglichkeit, von der Insel herunterzukommen. **  
**


	9. Kapitel 8

**Kapitel 8  
** Der 05. September 1991, Hogwarts, abends: **  
**Minerva saß wie so oft an ihrem Schreibtisch und korrigierte einen Stapel Aufsätze. Die Hausaufgaben in ihrer Ravenclaw-Gryffindor-Gruppe wurden mit wenigen Ausnahmen sorgsam erledigt, wobei ihr einige Schüler besonders ins Auge gestochen waren. Da war einmal die Muggelgeborene Hermine Granger aus Ravenclaw. Sie hatte das Mädchen damals aufgesucht, um ihre alles weiter Wichtige über die Zauberwelt zu erklären, und die Elfjährige hatte sie mit Fragen nur so gelöchert. Es war also nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass sie ins Haus Ravenclaw sortiert worden war, denn selten hatte sie so eine gewissenhafte und wissbegierige Schülerin gesehen. **  
**Der andere Schüler, der Minerva schon nach dieser kurzen Zeit positiv aufgefallen war, war Neville Longbottom. Sie hegte schon vorher Sympathien für den jungen, allein wegen dem Schicksal seiner Eltern. Zwar war er, zu Minervas Überraschung, nicht nach Gryffindor sondern nach Hufflepuff sortiert worden, doch diese Wahl schien sich gut auf ihn auszuwirken. Er verstand sich sichtlich gut mit seinen Hauskameraden und hatte auch eine engere Freundschaft mit einigen Ravenclaws und Gryffindors seines Jahrgangs, namentlich Hermine Granger und Seamus Finnegan, geknüpft. Auch, wenn der Junge im Allgemeinen ein wenig tollpatschig zu sein schien und unglaublich schüchtern war, taten ihm diese Freundschaften hoffentlich gut und würden ihm vielleicht auch helfen, sein Selbstbewusstsein ein wenig zu stärken. ****

Auf der anderen Seite gab es auch nach nur vier Tagen Unterricht schon Schüler, die Minerva und auch einigen anderen Lehrern negativ aufgefallen waren. Es war immer wieder ein Wunder, wie schnell man lernte, die Schüler schon in der ersten Unterrichtsstunde einzuschätzen. **  
**Einer dieser eher negativen Fälle war wohl definitiv der Gryffindor Ronald Weasley. Dass er in ihrem eigenen Haus war, verstärkte diese negativen Gefühle wohl noch ein bisschen, obwohl sie versuchte, immer weitestgehend unparteiisch zu urteilen. Sie hatte bei ihm die Vermutung gehabt, dass er von der Art her sein würde wie die Zwillinge, doch das traf wohl nicht ganz zu. Denn auch wenn Fred und George in einer Woche mehr Unfug trieben als andere in allen sieben Schuljahren auf Hogwarts, hatten die beiden seit je her darauf geachtet, pünktlich zum Unterricht zu erscheinen und ihre Leistungen waren auch meist mehr als passabel. Der jüngste Sohn der Familie jedoch schien die Schule einfach nicht wirklich ernst zu nehmen. Er nahm es sich sogar heraus, in der allerersten Stunde bei Minerva einfach zwischendurch einzuschlafen! **  
**Das war ihr ja in den vielen Jahren, die sie nun schon an dieser Schule unterrichtete, noch nie vorgekommen! **  
**Natürlich war Weasley nicht der einzige Schüler, dessen Leistungen und allgemeines Verhalten zu wünschen übrig ließen. Da gab es noch die zwei Slytherins Crabbe und Goyle, doch da sie bereits deren Eltern unterrichtet hatte, hatte sie von den beiden Jungen sowieso nicht viel erwartet. ****

Seufzend trank Minerva einen weiteren Schluck Tee und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl ein wenig zurück. Die letzten Tage waren stressig gewesen. Zugegeben, das waren die ersten Tage des neuen Schuljahres immer, doch dieses Jahr waren viele Eltern, neugierige Schüler und sogar die Presse auf Albus und sie eingestürmt. Immer waren es dieselben Fragen. ‚Kommt Harry Potter denn nicht nach Hogwarts?' oder ‚Ist Harry Potter etwa nicht in Hogwarts aufgenommen worden?' oder auch ‚Kommt Harry Potter denn später noch nach?' **  
**Sie hatte versucht, sich mit Dumbledore zu beraten, doch dieser sah das alles so locker und entspannt, dass sie schon längst aufgegeben hatte, ihm die Sache zu erläutern. Nach einigen Diskussionen mit Filius und Pomona war sie schließlich zu dem Schluss gekommen, allen einfach zu erzählen, dass Harry nicht nach Hogwarts ging, sondern zuhause unterrichtet wurde. Ein Artikel darüber würde wohl innerhalb der nächsten Tage auch im Tagespropheten erscheinen. **  
**Würde sie einfach die Wahrheit erzählen, wäre wohl innerhalb weniger Tage das komplette Chaos ausgebrochen, und das wollte Minerva auf keinen Fall riskieren. Sie war kein großer Freund von Chaos oder generell von Dingen, die nicht nach Plan liefen. **  
**Nach Plan lief aber auch die Suche nach Harry nicht. Albus schaltete sofort auf Durchzug, wenn er auch nur Harrys Namen hörte, was Minerva mehr als nur misstrauisch werden ließ. Selbst Severus war mittlerweile soweit, dass er meinte, man müsse eine kleine Gruppe vertrauenswürdiger Personen hinzuziehen, die weitläufiger nach dem jungen Potter suchte. Und Severus war ja wie weithin bekannt nie ein Freund der Familie Potter gewesen. **  
**Noch eine Weile wollte Minerva ruhig bleiben und Albus Verhalten weiterhin beobachten, doch früher oder später musste gehandelt werden. Sie musste jedoch zugeben, dass sie dies auch aus dem einfachen Grund nicht so recht wollte, dass sie dann höchstwahrscheinlich die Verantwortung des Schulleiteramtes übertragen bekommen würde, und dazu sah sie sich nur bedingt in der Lage. ****

Es gab ja hoffentlich immer noch die Chance, dass sich Albus Dumbledore im Laufe der nächsten Wochen wieder einkriegte und man wieder vernünftig mit ihm reden konnte. **  
**Ansonsten sah Minerva sich ebenfalls gezwungen, selbst einen kleinen Suchtrupp zusammenzustellen. Das würde vermutlich nicht allzu schwer werden, wenn man bedachte, dass Harry Potter in der Zauberwelt als ‚der Junge der lebt' und ‚der Retter der Zauberwelt' bezeichnet wurde. **  
**Nur kam nun die Frage auf, wer denn für eine solche Gruppe überhaupt in Frage käme. **  
**Sicher hätten viele Leute großes Interesse daran, Harry zu finden, denn sie erhofften sich wohl so etwas wie ein Belohnungsgeld, da bekannt war, dass die Potters nicht gerade arm waren und der Junge ja immerhin der Alleinerbe war. ****

Wieder seufzte Minerva auf. **  
**Immer noch lagen auf ihrem Schreibtisch etliche nicht korrigierte Aufsätze und die nächsten würde sie am folgenden Morgen bereits von den Drittklässlern bekommen. Es war zwar wichtig, Harry so schnell wie möglich zu finden, doch wenn sie ihre Pflichten als Lehrerin von Hogwarts vernachlässigte, würden eventuell auch einige Schüler Verdacht schöpfen. **  
**Sie würde sowieso noch eine Weile mit der Wahl der Mitglieder des Suchtrupps brauchen und den möglichen Kandidaten auch Besuche abstatten müssen, aber währenddessen konnte sie nicht einfach ihre Arbeit komplett links liegen lassen. **  
**Also setzte sie sich wieder aufrecht hin und widmete sich den letzten Aufsätzen. **  
**Ihr war bereits jetzt klar, dass in den nächsten Wochen viel Arbeit auf sie zukommen würde. ****

Am selben Abend, Hogwarts, in den Kerkern: **  
**Severus saß in seinem bequemen schwarzen Ledersessel vor dem Kamin, ein Buch über neuentdeckte, uralte Zaubertränke in der Hand. Doch er konnte sich nicht so recht auf den Inhalt konzentrieren. Das Potter-Balg spukte ihm immer wieder im Kopf herum. **  
**Der Junge war nun schon seit Mitte Juli verschwunden und niemand hatte eine Ahnung, wo er abgeblieben war. **  
**Auch wenn Severus von sich selbst sagen konnte, dass er die Familie Potter hasste, war Harry immer noch der Sohn von Lily. Und so schwer es ihm fiel, er konnte nicht sagen, dass er Harry ebenfalls hasste. Gut, laut Minervas Aussage sah der Junge aus wie sein Vater und hatte nur Lilys grüne Augen geerbt. Es würde Severus wohl deshalb nicht allzu schwer fallen, den Jungen nicht zu mögen. Aber es war schon seltsam, dass er einfach spurlos verschwunden war. **  
**Der Dunkle Lord hatte seine Finger jedenfalls nicht im Spiel, denn auch wenn Severus wusste, dass er nicht tot war, war ihm gleichfalls klar, dass er das Wiedererstarken bemerkt haben müsste. **  
**Er glaubte auch nicht recht daran, dass der Junge tot war, aber er wusste ebenfalls nicht, warum dem so war. **  
**Wahrscheinlich sollte er einfach versuchen, nicht mehr so viel darüber nachzudenken. **  
**Ja, das wäre wohl bei Weitem das Einfachste. **  
**Allerdings war das nur schwer möglich. Gleichzeitig musste er an Albus seltsames Verhalten in den letzten Wochen denken. Der alte Mann schien nicht wirklich an Minervas Sorge um Potter interessiert zu sein. Er gab sich wie immer, aß weit mehr Zitronenbonbons, als ein normaler Mensch in seinem Alter vertragen sollte, und war der nette alte Großvater, der er immer war. **  
**Vielleicht hatte Minerva wirklich Recht, vielleicht lag es aber auch am Alter. Der Mann war schon Lehrer auf Hogwarts gewesen, als Minerva eingeschult worden war, und das war 1947. Laut einigen Dokumenten in der Bibliothek war Dumbledore 1881 geboren, was bedeutete, dass er mittlerweile etwa 110 Jahre alt war. Man sah es ihm zwar nicht direkt an, aber vielleicht war dies der offensichtlichste Grund für sein absonderliches Verhalten. **  
**Doch Severus beschloss, sich nicht weiter in Minervas Vorhaben einzumischen, soweit sie ihn nicht darum bat, und wollte versuchen, den jungen Potter gänzlich aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen. **  
**Soweit käme es noch, dass er sich Sorgen um einen Potter machte! ****

Am selben Abend, im Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin: **  
**Draco saß an seinem Schreibtisch und verfasste noch schnell einen Brief an seine Eltern. Es war seltsam, denn sie hatten erzählt, dass Harry Potter im selben Jahr geboren worden war wie er selbst, aber er war nicht bei der Einteilung gewesen und auch nachdem fast die erste Woche an Unterricht vorbei war, war er nicht aufgetaucht. War er vielleicht doch noch ein Jahr jünger als Draco? Oder wurde er vielleicht einfach zuhause unterrichtet? Das würde wohl auch zu ihm passen, denn nach dem, was Draco von seinen Eltern über den Jungen erzählt bekommen hatte war er recht angeberisch. Obwohl Draco auch nichts dagegen gehabt hätte, zuhause unterrichtet zu werden, denn er wusste, dass er seine Eltern und das Anwesen sehr vermissen würde, auch wenn er in den Ferien nach Hause gehen konnte. **  
**Nachdem er den Brief vollendet hatte schickte er ihn mit seiner Adlereule los. Blaise Zabini, mit dem er sich ein Zweierzimmer teilte, kam gerade aus dem Bad, mit noch tropfenden, schwarzen Haaren. Er hatte Draco natürlich den Vortritt gelassen, was sich als nicht sehr weise herausstellte, denn der Malfoy brauchte Stunden im Badezimmer. Warum auch immer, sowas konnte Blaise einfach nicht so ganz nachvollziehen. **  
**Die beiden hatten sich schon vor Hogwarts kennengelernt und Draco fand den dunkelhäutigen Jungen eigentlich sehr sympathisch. Wenn er nur nicht den Drang hätte, so viel zu reden. **  
**Dieses Verhalten irritierte Draco, welcher noch nie viel mit anderen Leuten seines Alters geredet hatte, denn er wurde hier sobald Blaise den Mund öffnete regelrecht von einer Flut aus Informationen überrollt, die er gar nicht so schnell verarbeiten konnte, wie Blaise erzählte. **  
**Trotzdem hatte Draco das Gefühl, dass er und Blaise gute Freunde werden konnten. **  
**Anders sah dies aus bei anderen Hauskameraden ihres Jahrgangs, namentlich Pansy Parkinson. Das Mädchen war zwar recht hübsch, mit dem schwarzen Bob und der süßen Stupsnase, aber sie war Draco eine Spur zu aufdringlich. Er wusste, dass sie in ihn verknallt war, aber Draco war schlicht und ergreifend nicht interessiert. Er hoffte nur, dass sie das auch irgendwann verstehen würde. **  
**Immerhin hatte er in den wenigen Tagen Unterricht schon drei Heiratsanträge ihrerseits ablehnen müssen, langsam war er ein wenig genervt. **  
**Er hatte sich auch den Unterricht ein wenig anspruchsvoller vorgestellt, aber das lag wohl daran, dass die ganzen Muggelgeborenen und Halbblüter, die mehr in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen waren, viel weniger von Magie wussten wie er und die Professoren alles langsam und ausführlich erklären mussten. Es kribbelte ihm geradezu in den Fingern, mehr zu lernen, aber die Professoren vermittelten den Schülern alles im Schneckentempo. **  
**Bei der Einteilung hatte Draco auch einen Blick auf die anderen Erstklässler werfen können. Da gab es Weasley, einen Gryffindor, der absolut keine Tischmanieren besaß, wie Draco naserümpfend hatte feststellen müssen. Der war auch in den Unterrichtsfächern, die sie zusammen hatten, eine komplette Niete und schaffte es noch nicht einmal, pünktlich zu sein. **  
**Dann noch ein Schlammblut, dessen Namen sich Draco nicht hatte merken können, aber die ihm wegen ihrer extrem lockigen Haare aufgefallen war. Diese Haare erinnerten ihn irgendwie an seine Tante Bella, die er zwar seit Langem nicht mehr gesehen hatte, aber deren Portrait im Malfoy Manor hing. **  
**Draco glaubte, sie hieß Gringer oder – ach nein, Granger! Granger war eine Streberin, wie sie im Buche stand, weshalb man sie meist auch in der Bibliothek antraf, in der sie irgendwelche langweiligen Wälzer mit mehreren tausend Seiten las. Das war vermutlich auch der Grund, warum sie nach Ravenclaw gekommen war. Sie war ebenfalls Streich-Material, obwohl sie ihm eigentlich nicht völlig unsympathisch war, vor allem, weil sie eine der wenigen Schüler seines Jahrgangs war, mit der man durchaus eine niveauvolle Unterhaltung führen konnte. Trotzdem würde er sie hier und da auch mal ein bisschen ärgern. **  
**Dann gab es da noch diesen tollpatschigen Hufflepuff namens Longbottom, der Draco aufgefallen war, weil er mit großen Augen durch die Halle geschaut hatte und dabei aussah wie ein Welpe. Irgendwie schon knuffig, aber er war ein Hufflepuff, also würde er ihm wohl in naher Zukunft den ein oder anderen Streich spielen. **  
**Eigentlich war sonst aber nichts wirklich Nennenswertes passiert, bis auf die Flugstunde am Nachmittag. Longbottom hatte es irgendwie geschafft, aus mehreren Metern Höhe vom Besen zu fallen und hatte sich das Handgelenk gebrochen oder zumindest stark verstaucht. Aber Madame Hooch hatte ihn gleich in den Krankenflügel gebracht, die Heilerin hatte ich wahrscheinlich in nicht einmal fünf Minuten wieder zusammengeflickt. **  
**Draco wurde langsam aber sicher müde, weshalb er das Licht auf seinem Schreibtisch löschte, an dem er bis eben noch gesessen hatte, und legte sich in das Himmelbett mit den dunkelgrünen seidenen Laken. Blaise war schon vor einer ganzen Weile eingeschlafen. **  
**Draco schlief auch ein, sobald sein Kopf das Kissen berührte. ****


End file.
